Somebody's Knockin'
by aweena
Summary: When a mission goes awry, Mitchell is caught up on a planet of G'oauld, who have captured Teal'c. The team now has two of their men to save.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody's Knockin'**

**My first fanfic ever! Thanks to Lil Cwick, Im able to publish this. Also, I respect any review that I get, whether it's criticism, or fondism(is that even a word?). I don't know how to spell G'ouald correctly, so I'm sorry for that one. I don't own any of these characters, and I'm actually thankful that I don't, or they would all most likely have horrible fates. Well, I'd find some way to let it end happily ever after, but it won't be easy, for them, or for me. :0D **

Chapter 1

SG-1 ran through the jungle, trying to make it back to the 'gate. Sam managed to dodge a few staff blasts, but one had caught Daniel on his calf muscle. He cried out as he fell to the ground, then Cameron stopped and shot at the approaching G'oauld, knocking one of them off his feet as he hauled Daniel across the grassy planet floor.

"T! Dial the 'gate!" Cameron shouted as the reached the clearing. "Teal'c!"

They stopped at the 'gate as Sam dialed the address.

"Where's he at!" Cameron shouted as he eased Daniel down behind a rock, then pulled his handgun again.

The blasts were increasing, but Teal'c was nowhere to be seen.

"Cameron! We have to go! They've got him! We'll come back!" Sam shouted.

Cameron sat quiet for a moment, then said, "Ok, go, go!" He lifted Daniel up once again, then Sam jumped through the glowing ring, and Cameron pushed Daniel into it. He pulled back just as Daniel went through, then headed for the treeline opposite of the G'oauld. He hid there, and after about a minute the stargate shut off.

He couldn't have left Teal'c here alone. They'd never see him again. 'Now that I think of it, they'll prob'ly never see _me_ again.' Cameron thought, then waited for the G'oauld to move back so he could follow them back to the settlement. 'Coulda used a few more guns, though.'

**Well, there's that chapter. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody's Knockin'**

**Thanks to lil Cwick, again, and , I have been able to publish this next chapter. The last one was kind of short, but hopefully, this one will _seem_ longer, and better. Again, these people aren't mine, and if they were, I'd get their autographs, then marry Cameron and we'd have our honeymoon on another planet. One not like this, hopefully! Well, here it is.**

Chapter 2

Daniel flew through the 'gate and landed hard on his front.

Sam turned around at that moment, amd immediately knew that something was wrong. She ran over to the man lying on the floor and rolled him over. "Daniel? You ok?" she asked.

"He pushed me through! Son of a-"

"Daniel! Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine; it's just my leg. Mitchell pushed me through the 'gate. He's going back after Teal'c. I know it. He's gonna get himself killed someday, if he's not already dead.

A little while later, General Landry ordered Walter to shut down the 'gate.

Carolyn ran into the Gateroom and nealed down beside Daniel.

"Hold still, would you?" she asked him when he started to pull away.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated. Where did they get the idea of staff weapons, anyways?" asked Daniel.

Sam walked up to Landry as he entered the Gateroom.

"What happened, Colonol?" asked Landry.

"It's a long story. I need to get cleaned up, first. I'll meet you in the Conference Room," Sam told the General.

Landry watched as Sam left the room, heading towards the infirmiry for her check-up. He hoped Mitchell and Teal'c would be ok. He could only hope.

**Thanks, you guys(and girls!), for you support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was easier, but still a little short. This one's longer, don't worry. The characters aren't mine, and once again, if I said I did, they don't really read fanfictions, do they? I mena, c'mon. When's the last time, or the first time, for that matter, that they've left a comment on anyone's fanfiction, here? Well, here's chapter tres!**

Chapter 3

That Morning

It was getting hotter by the minute. He'd recieved a few cuts on his face already from the tree branched whipping back at him. He hated this planet the moment he'd gotten here. It reminded him too much of the planet he'd been on a few months ago in which he was captured by the G'oauld. Sam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying the last tem minutes?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Keep up your guard, hold on to your gun, don't yell out to the enemy where we are, and don't look at any alien girls' shirt while they're talking. Got it," said Cameron.

Sam glared at him, then shook her head and said, "Daniel? Were you listening to me? Someone's gotta know what to do if we're attacked, and Cameron's been in Funky Town the whole time we've been here."

"Actually, it was San Jose. Or was it La La Land? Who knows? Even my subconcious has taken a vacation for the year," joked Cameron.

"I cannot hear for trouble when you speak," Teal'c said to Cameron, then a little smile formed at the edges of his mouth.

About five minutes later, they reached a clearing, which held what looked like a totem pole.

"Indians?" asked Sam.

Daniel walked cautiously up to the structure and read some of the writing on the side.

"Do you think they're trying to warn us, or something?" Cameron asked.

"No, actually, it's welcoming us. It says, 'Ye who read this scripture, we welcome you to our home. Please take care of this land as ye hath taken care or his own.' You think any one still lives here?" asked Daniel.

"What, we're the only ones who ever came to this planet? I don't think so. Somebody must've found this before us, and I'll bet they put in a settlement," said Cameron.

"He's right," said Sam. "I'm sure that someone's found this place before us."

"Is it not true that the city of Atlantis had been abandoned by its creators?" asked Teal'c. "Perhaps the same has happened on this planet, and those who have came before us left for the same reasons?"

"T, you think too much. The only way to find out is to keep going, right? Come on," said Cameron.

Cameron started walking, then was soon followed by the others. A few more minutes went by, then Daniel started up.

"Who do you think lives here? It's very interesting, really. They would build something like that to welcome people from another planet," he told the others.

"They obviously haven't had a run-in with the Wraith," said Cameron.

"Obviously," said Teal'c, cocking an eyebrow as he still followed Mitchell.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"What was what?" said Daniel, his tone letting the others know he was alarmed.

"That! There it was again. You don't hear it?" asked Sam.

"I hear it as well," said Teal'c.

Soon, the other team mates heard the buzzing coming from up ahead.

"Who's there!" said a voice from the jungled area.

"We're explorers!" shouted Daniel. "We come in peace. We came through the Stargate."

A man appeared from the trees. He was short, and fairly big around the waist, and was bald on the top of his head. And he had a gun. A little too big for their liking.

**Ok, I gotta go, now. I'll be back later with the rest. Thanks, you guys! I hope that you like it:0D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somebody's Knockin'**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys and gals! Thanks for the Goa'uld spelling! Since I've been getting so many reviews about what's happening to Cameron and Teal'c in the present, they will be the stars of this chapter. These people aren't mine, but their clothes are.**

Chapter 4

Cameron was walking slowly and quietly after the Goa'uld. He could see Teal'c, and he wanted him to know that he was there, that he didn't leave him here alone, but it would have given away his position. A few minutes later, they reached the settlement, where he waited up on the hill by it in the bushes and listened carefully to the Goa'uld talking below him.

"Where do you want him?" asked one.

"Just take him to Sha'kura. He will deal with the traitor," said the older one.

The first one dragged a fighting Teal'c into a straw hut, then the other walked to a woman sitting beside a fire and they talked, but he couldn't make out the words.

That was when he heard an electric whir behind him. He turned around to find a staff weapon aimed at his chest.

"Get up. Now!" shouted the Goa'uld.

"Ok, ok. Let's handle this like adults. And by handle, I mean not shooting me with that thing," said Cameron.

"Do not speak unless spoken to! What is your name?" he asked.

"The name's Bond. James Bond," Cameron lied.

"Why are you here?" asked the Goa'uld.

"Uhhh...I'm here to speak with Sha'kura," said Cameron.

"On what means?" asked the Goa'uld.

'This guy's askin' a lot o questions, and I'm runnin' outta answers,' thought Cameron.

"War," he said. Now he was in for it.

The Goa'uld glared at him dangerously, then Cameron spoke again. "Not to start war, but for help. I've been reffered to him by a friend of mine that said he could help. Can I speak with him?"

"Come with me," he ordered Cameron, then Cameron got up and followed the Goa'uld down to the settlement. Actually, he was in front of the Goa'uld with a staff weapon trained at his back, but same difference.

He led Mitchell into the same hut that Teal'c had been taked into. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. He tried to spot Teal'c first thing when he entered the hut, which wasn't very hard; the hut was a small one and Teal'c was a big guy. He was standing in front of the man, or thing, rather, that Cameron assumed was Sha'kura.

Teal'c turned, expecting someone to carry in a whip or a knife, but when he was his friend, his mouth nearly dropped open. Nearly. He almost said Mitchell's name, but Cameron winked, and Teal'c understood immediately.

"Mr. Sha'kura, I assume?" asked Mitchell when he was led to stand by Teal'c. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Garune? Who is our visitor?" asked Sha'kura.

"He calls himself James Bond. I found him spying on our village," said the man named Garune.

"I wasn't spying," siad Cameron.

"Oh? What does your kind call it? What _is_ your kind?" asked Garune.

"Garune, this is a visitor. Let's treat him with respect. For now, at least," said Sha'kura with a tone that gave Mitchell the chills.

"You are Garune, and you are Sha'kura, but I don't believe I've mat this man? What's your name, sir?" asked Cameron, turning to Teal'c.

"That does not matter. He will not be bothering you in your stay. What have you been here by?" asked Sha'kura.

"Huh?" asked Cameron. "Oh, a friend of mine told me you could be of assistance. My world's at war with a...group of beings called... xylons. They have tormened us for years, and are taking our people as slaves. He told me you could help me."

"What friend do you speak of?" asked Sha'kura.

"My friend? Um...Scooby. His name's Scooby Doo. You heard of him?" asked Cameron.

"No, I believe I have not. How could I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Well, we're a very low-tech people, maybe a few guns could help us? Staff weapons? The only weapon we have is the like of spears and bows," Cameron lied again. 'Why so many questions?'

"What did you say your name was?" asked Sha'kura.

"Sam Fisher," said Cameron.

"You told me you were James Bond," said Garune.

"Damn it, wrong spy," Cameron muttered.

"Who are you, really?" asked Sha'kura.

"Not a very good actor right now, that's who," Cameron joked.

"Take them both to the dungeon. I will deal with them later," said Sha'kura.

Garune bound Cameron behind his back and led him and Teal'c outside. They walked a ways before they reached a cave, and then they were pushed inside. They finally reached a small room that they were thrown into, then the room door, which was barred, was locked behind them.

"Are you all right, Colonol Mitchell?" asked Teal'c.

"Yeah, you?"

"I am, as well," sai Teal'c.

It was quiet for a moment, then Cameron blew out a big sigh. "So, what do we do, now?"

**The next chapter should be up pretty soon. I hope you like this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somebody's Knockin'**

**Ok, I'm switching back to the past now, just so that you don't get confused. I had a few confused people along the line, and that's ok, because everyone gets confused at least 100,000,000 times in their life, I mean, come on. Who doesn't? Anyways...last time they ran into a bald guy with a gun, right? I don't own these people, but if I did, I'd turn them into marionettes. Here it is!**

Chapter 5

"Who are you? What are your names?" asked the man. He seemed more curious than frightened.

Daniel was the first to speak up. "We come in peace," he told the man again. "My name's Daniel, this is Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron," he continued as he pointed at the people he was introducing.

The man held the gun steadily at them, still. "My name's Chiron."

"Like the goat guy?" asked Cameron, recieving a glare from Daniel, and a little smile from both Sam and Teal'c.

"Excuse me?" asked Chiron.

"Nevermind," said Daniel. "As I said, we mean you no harm. Would you take us to your village? We come from a planet very far away. We mean to learn from your people."

"You are not the first to come through, and we have treated everyone the same. You must leave at once. We may look to you like savages, but we have very advanced weapons, and we will use them to defend ourselves if you strike," said Chiron.

"We will not strike unless you give us reason to," said Teal'c.

"Then leave. I will not ask you again," said Chiron as his weapon made a disturbingly dangerous sound.

"Fine. Carter, T, Daniel, come on," said Cameron.

"Cameron-" Daniel argued.

"Daniel, I don't want a fight, now come on. I'll find something for you on another planet. Something more high-tech. Let's go," said Mitchell.

Daniel reluctantly turned aroundand followed the others back towards the Stargate, and Chiron followed, also.

As they walked, Daniel tried to bring up a conversation with Chiron.

"Why can't we stay? Is their danger here? What is it?"

"When the Ring of Water opens, there is always trouble," he said simply.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Daniel.

"When we came here, this place was ruled already by men of metal. Deep-voiced and had symbols on their heads. They turned us to slaves, but then, many years ago, they left. But when someone comes through Ring, they come back and take the people with them, and they never bring them back. And sometimes they stay at our village for many days with their prisoners until the prisoners starve or are beaten to their death. That is why you must leave," Chiron explained.

"But we can help you-"

"Many people have said that, and yet, they always lie," said Chiron, then went quiet. Daniel sped up a bit to catch up with the others, then told them what Chiron had just told him.

Finally, they reached the totem pole clearing, and they all stopped dead in their tracks as the platform beside the totem started to glow, then eight rings came down onto it, and they all ralized what it was: A Goa'uld transporter. Teal'c immediately looked up and saw a ship a few miles up, but it only looked like a pea from where he was standing. Then the rings went back up, and they all grabbed their guns and ran as at least a dozen Goa'uld appeared from the glow.

**And there it is! Now I can get back to the present where I belong. Thanks again for the reviews! They really help me:0D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Somebody's Knockin'**

**Sorry it's taken so long for this next chapter. I've been pretty busy, and I still haven'y updated my blog since like, two weeks ago, or something like that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. They help a lot more than I knew, and also, thank you again, Lil Cwick for your comments. Yours are always the best.**

**I son't own these people. Nope. I son't. I meant don't. But anyways, I love Cameron, so I'll try not to get him killed. BUT- this one is back on Earth with Sam, Daniel, and Hank.**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Daniel. How you doin'?" asked Sam as she walked into the infirmiry.

"I'm all right. Has Landry assembled a rescue team, yet?" asked Daniel.

"He's gettin' 'em set up right now. When are you getting outta here?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Carolyn says I can get out tonight. Observation, she says," said Daniel. It was quiet for a moment, then Daniel broke the silence. "You think they're all right?"

"Why?" Sam said.

"Because the entire universe is after Teal'c, and Cameron's got a big mouth. No offense to him, but it's kinda true. That, and he's not even a Jaffa, so they'll have no reason to keep him around. And you heard what Chiron said. They torture people. It's already been four hours. Who knows what damage thjey could've caused, already.

"I know. And you're right. But they're strong. Don't say it, Daniel," Sam said before Daniel could say anything. She knew what he was about to say: "Strength doesn't matter. It's the will to live that counts." She just didn't want to hear it right now. She knew that Cameron and Teal'c wouldn't give up with out a fight, but she also knew that the wioll to live can be given up very easily. The pain just adds to it.

Daniel could tell Sam was having a hard time with this. She like Cameron as a new team member, and it was too soon to lose him. He'd grown onto all of them. He souldn't even imagine SG-1 without Teal'c. They were going to get them back, if it took their lsat breath in their body to do so.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm gonna make another chapter in a while. I hope you like it. Even if you don't, just tell me you do to keep me going. Please! Ahh! Just joking. If you don't like it, your critisism could only make me a better writer. Thanks Mrs. Adkins! Bie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and all that good stuff. Now we're back at the camp, or village. Either way, we're there. I don't own these people, and I know that I've told you this like, a million times, but the creators get weary when we don't, so here's the story.**

Cameron had finally been able to fall asleep. It'd been two days since they'd been captured, and he, nor Teal'c, had had anything to eat or drink the entire time. To add to that, it was at least ninety degrees outside, which made it about a hundred degrees inside. He'd slept a dreamless sleep, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Two hours after he'd fallen asleep, he woke to the sound of Teal'c crying out in pain.

"Teal'c? What's up? You all right, man?" Cameron asked when he saw Teal'c keeled over by the wall.

"I am nearly out of my supply of Tretonin, Colonol Mitchell. But I will live, for the moment," Teal'c replied.

"We're gonna get a way out of here, Teal'c. I swear to God that we will," Cameron assured him.

At that moment, footsteps were heard from the tunnel of the cave. There was then a clinking sound as the metal gate was opened and Garrune appeared from the darkness with a torch and two guards at either side of him.

"Bring him. He will die, first," Garrune told the two guards, pointing to Teal'c.

Cameron looked at Teal'c in alarm, then up at Garrune. He couldn't let this happen. He _wouldn't_ let this happen. It was his fault they were there in the first place. If he'd only remembered Bond...

Cameron scurried to his feet, then ran at the bigger guard, taking him down in a tackle. Teal'c acted just then and took town the other guard, knocking him unconcious. Teal'c then looked over to Cameron, who had just taken out the bigger guard, then peered up at Garrune, who had managed to get a hold of a gun during the takedown, and had it aimed at Teal'c.

"Teal'c!" Cameron shouted. He jumped in front of the blast, which pushed him backwards, but not off his feet. He ran at Garrune as another blast hit him in the shoulder, then another in the leg. Finally, he managed to reach Garrune, where hepunched him as hard as his body would let him, then grabbed at the gun, and they struggled with it before Teal'c wrapped his arms around Garrune's neck, then Garrune slid quietly to the ground. Cameron dropped the gun, then stumbled to the ground, breathing hard.

"Colonol Mitchell, can you hear me?" Teal'c asked the Colonol. Cameron didn't answer, but stared off into the distance.

Teal'c moved to pick up Mitchell, but Mitchell said something at that moment.

"Teal'c, just leave. You can't get out...of here with me on y-your back," Cameron told him, raising his eyes to meet his team mate. "And there's no way on Earth-" he stopped him self and a little smile formed, then corrected himself, "on this planet, or any other, that I'm gonna be able to walk, not without help, anyways."

"Then I will help you," Teal'c said, then pulled Cameron to his feet and put Cameron's good arm over his shoulder as Mitchell let out a groan. "It is far to the gate. We must hurry, Colonol Mitchell," Teal'c told him, sounding sympathetic.

Cameron merely nodded, then took a few steps to get out of the 'cage'. 'This is gonna be a long ride.'

**I'm sorry! But I can't help but to beat on them! It's what I do! Teal'c will be fine, don't worry. Though, I can't say the same for Cameron...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I finall got the next chapter up! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy, so here it is, but first, I have something to say: I don't own these characters, but I'd love to meet them. I'm not a psychopath! Ah! I hope you like it:0D**

Chapter 8

Teal'c and Cameron had managed to make it about halfway to the 'gate when they heard a noise in the distance.

Cameron held up his head, reluctantly, but couldn't see anyone. Then they heard something again. It was dark, and hard to see.

Teal'c leaned Cameron against a tree, then drew his weapon, one of the lasers he had picked up before they left the cave. Cameron slid down a bit as Teal'c released his grip, but managed to stay upright. Teal'c stood quiet for a moment, then moved quickly behind a tree as a figure appeared from the dark.

"Sam?" Cameron said, a little louder than needed.

"Cam? Are you all right? Where's Teal'c?" asked the familiar voice. "Jesus, I've been worried to death about you."

Teal'c moved out from behind the tree and walked up to Sam. "You have been greatly missed," he told her, slightly bowing his head.

Sam clicked the button on her radio, then spoke into it. "Carr, Jamison, you guys? I found them. Meet me back at the 'gate." She turned back to the others and noticed that Mitchell was sliding down the tree he was leaning against. "Cameron? Teal'c, what happened?" She hurried over to Cameron, then put his arm around her neck, just as Teal'c had before.

"He was badly wounded in a fight," Teal'c told her, then continued. "We must hurry to the stargate if we wish to reach Earth alive. They will be sending reinforcements very soon."

Sam nodded, then started walking toward the stargate with Cameron leaning on her, Teal'c assuming the guardrole.

About an hour later, Cameron started stumbling around, speaking incoherently.

"Mitchell, we're almost to the 'gate. A few more miles, and we're there. You've made it this far, you can get there. C'mon, buddy," she said to him as they continued their hike.

Cameron looked at his boots as they walked. 'Left, right, left, right, left, right...' He'd been trying to keep his mind off of the pain, but it wasn't working too well.

"Sam?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are we there, yet?"

She almost laughed. It was just like him. "Almost, Mitchell."

"'S'a joke," he said quietly.

He'd had his eyes closed nearly the entire time they'd been walking, just letting Sam lead him. He'd stumbled a few times, over a few tree roots and rocks.

A few minutes later, Sam smiled. "We're here, Mitchell," she told him.

Cameron looked up to see the stargate, just as Sam had told him. "Sam?" he said mumbled again.

"Yeah, Cam?" she said as she set him down against the DHD, and Jamison began dialing.

"Thanks for the rescue," he said.

"Anytime, Colonol," Sam replied.

A moment later, the stargate activated, then Teal'c walked over to Mitchell and lifted him to his feet.

A few more steps, and they were through the stargate.

As they reached the other side, Mitchell's knees gave out, and he would've fallen on his face if Teal'c hadn't been there. Teal'c eased him onto his back as Dr. Lam ran into to Embarkation Room.

She leaned over him and anylized his wounds, and before he knew it, he was in the infirmary staring at a bright light.

"Cameron, can you hear me? Colonol Mitchell?" he heard someone say. He looked around, but everything was becoming dark. He was tired, and his muscles hurt, and he needed a vacation. He finally closed his eyes and fell unconcious.

"He's out of it," said Carolyn to Landry as she looked at Mitchell's unconcious form.

"I'm just glad to have them back," said Landry, then left the room.

**The next chapter should be up soon. Again, sorry it's taken so long. Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry, I'm a little busy today. I've tried to make this turn out all right, but I don't know. What do you think? I don't own Cameron, or anyone else, but who cares about anyone else? No, just kidding. It just wouldn't be the same without Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel. I still miss Jack, Janet, and Hammond, though...Here it is!**

Chapter 9

He heard voices. They wouldn't shut up. And he was tired. Cameron slowly opened his eyes to see Daniel and Sam talking with each other, most likely arguing, then spotted Teal'c watching them with a smirk on his face on the other side of the room.

"I'm tryin' to sleep, here," Cameron joked. They all looked at him, quieting down. "I'm kidding, you guys," he told them, seeing the guilt on their faces. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Colonol Mitchell. How are you feeling?" asked Teal'c, standing from his chair.

"I'm tired, and my stomach hurts. How are you?" he said quietly.

"I am well," he answered.

Cameron turned to Daniel, who was about to say something before Mitchell spoke up. "Before you chew me out, I'd like to say that I...well, I _tried_ to save Teal'c. It's thought that counts, right?"

"No, it's your life, Mitchell. You could've been killed," said Daniel. "But," he continued, "you weren't. So I can at least congratulate you on that account."

"Thanks, Babe. That means a lot to me," Cameron said.

"Don't call me that," said Daniel.

Sam just laughed. "May I say something before this turns into a catfight?" she asked the two. "We went back to the planet, Cameron. The Goa'uld had laready taken off."

"What about the goat guy? Chiron?" asked Cameron.

Sam didn't answer. Cameron looked at Teal'c.

"He was taken by the Goa'uld. He could not escape them, unfortunately," said Teal'c.

Cameron looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. The pain was starting to take its toll on him, now.

"Mitchell?" he heard Daniel say. He didn't answer for a moment, but then shifted his body into a sitting position. A painful sitting position.

"Cam, what are you doing?" asked Sam.

"He could still be alive. We need to find him. Or we could at least try. His capture is partly our fault. And it's partly the Goa'uld's. I need to talk to Landry," he told Sam.

"You need to sleep, Mitchell," said Daniel.

"He is correct, Colonol Mitchell. You should rest," said Teal'c.

Cameron thought for a moment. They weren't going to let him go unless he listened. "Fine. But when I wake up, I want to see Landry. This is important. His life is in danger, and it's our responsibility to save it."

As they filed out of the room, he lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes. About a minute passed by before he realized he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to find Teal'c beside him.

"I believe I have not thanked you properly, Colonol Mitchell," said Teal'c.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Teal'c. You saved my life, not the other way around," said Mitchell.

"You may think that, Colonol Mitchell. But I do not. I know that your intentions were good, and you saved my life in the cave on that planet, if you have forgotten about that," said Teal'c.

"So we're even. It's been a long day, Teal'c. Go get some sleep," said Cameron. "And thanks to you," he added.

"I will rest," he told Cameron, then left the room.

Once again, Cameron closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

THE END

**Well, that's the last chapter. I'm writing a sequel called Somebody's Knocking Part 2. Original, eh? Oh, yeah. All righty, then...It's a new adventure about how they're going to rescue Chiron, if he's even alive...it won't be out for a few days, though. I'm working on an Atlantis story called Warning: For Wraith Only, if you like Atlantis, also. Well, thanks for stickin' with me. Bie:0D**


End file.
